darkagesofcybertronfandomcom-20200215-history
Log 37
Back to Main Page Back to 2012 Logs 4/8/2012 05:48 PM Hangar Bay Ramjet confidently strides into the Hanger Bay, the fresh coat of paint and brand new welds show the tell-tale sign of being recently repaired. He looks around the Hanger Bay and then off the runway. He clutches his his hand into a fist and shakes it at the heavens, such that they are. Slipstream just came off of a patrol shift, her frame lightly dusted from her flight. She finishes reporting into the duty shift officer and turns to spot the cone head mech. She moves toward him, wings perked high, "Good cycle." is offered. Ramjet lowers his fist as he turns towards Slipstream and smiles at her as he bows his head slightly. "Good cycle, ma'am." A playful grin crosses his face. "How was your patrol?" Slipstream replies, "Rather quiet, got all dirty for nothing." she rolls her shoulders a bit, "Why were you shaking your fist at the sky hm? Someone tick you off?" Ramjet smiles slightly. "Just the universe, but I am taking control of my fate again." He then eyes her frame, from stem to stern. "Looks clean to me." He smiles impishly. "I have had a long chat with Shadowstar." Slipstream flexes her wings slightly, "I am so not clean." she retors softly, then a cock of her head at him, "Oh, what about?" Ramjet smiles slightly. "Oh we had a little sparring match... " He shrugs slightly as he rubs his side. "She managed to one up me... " He shrugs. "You femmes are deadly... Then we discussed the natural order of things. I think she has gotten over grudge against you, or at least won't act openly against you." Slipstream hms to that, now within arm distance as her hands go to her hips, "Oh did you. Who won this little match?" she inquires, then a smirk, "Oh you finally figured that out hm? Good." a nod before saying, "Good to hear that." Ramjet shakes his head. "She won... " He rubs his sides. "Those heels of hers are not for show... " He leans in and tries to clasp his hand on Slipstream's shoulder. "Finally, I see that I must embrace some Seeker tactics... my street fighting tactics only get me so far." Slipstream hms softly to your reply, then smiles more to the hand upon her shoulder, "We don't exactly fight fair Ramjet. I am glad you are getting an education though on how seeker tactics differ from individual to individual." Ramjet takes a step closer towards Slipstream. "Yeah, a real good education... " He smiles at her as he draws closer. "But I guess the arms rifles have uses other than being clubs." Slipstream nods in agreement, "They do." she moves her hands off her hips. "So are you up for a flight patrol soon? Maybe we could hang out for awhile if you aren't busy." Ramjet shakes his head. "I do not have a flight patrol for a while... ." He smiles. "I would love to hang out? Tina?" Slipstream thinks about it, "Hmm, was thinking somewhere less crowded. But we can start there." Ramjet cocks an eye ridge. "I can do less crowded." He ponders for a long moment. "The top of the tower?" Slipstream looks up at it a moment, "Mmm, that's Megatron's lair. Too risky getting caught." Ramjet smiles. "Just the inside... Not the roof." Slipstream peers at him. "A good point. Shall we then?" Ramjet smiles. "On occasion, I have them." He then steps back and motions towards the Hanger Bay exit, "After you!" Penthouse Community Slipstream leads the way, being careful around the room areas as the higher ups hang out here. Then out to the roof. She settles down and looks out. The black hole is very visible here. Ramjet manages to walk quiet, on the very tips of his feet as he follows Slipstream. He lands just to the right of Slipstream, his left hand reaching out for hers. His optics drift to the black hole. "It is kinda pretty... " He says wistfully, "And yet so destructive, so final... " Slipstream offers you her hand, "Yes it is those things." she agrees, wings quirking slightly. "A bit like me in a way." she notes with slight smile. Ramjet firmly grasps her hand. "Your, prettier... and more deadly." He tilts his head towards Slipstream and laughs softly. "But there is a nobility to you and her ambitious. Something that black maw can never have... " Slipstream looks back to the mech at his words, wings shifting up, "Thank you for saying so, my monsterous flatterer." she replies softly, squeezing your hand lightly. Ramjet energon rushes to his face as she squeezes his hand ever so lightly, giving it a greenish hue. "If what I say, isn't true... then may the Chaos Bringer slay me!" He looks up to the sky. "I think we are safe... " Slipstream watches that change of color and remarks, "Careful what you wish for Ramjet." she shifts to lean closer to you. "I think so too." Ramjet talks his face towards Slipstream as he, matches her lean. He then leans in towards her as he barely parts his lips... he moves closer and closer until his lips touches hers... he whispers, "I know exactly what I am wishing for... " Slipstream's optics dim slowly as you lean toward her, "Good." she murmurs, then allowing the lip touch to progress into a soft kiss. Ramjet continues to enjoy the soft kiss as his energon pumps starts to beat faster and faster. His optics also dim, until they go completely out. Slipstream shifts slightly, placing a hand on your opposite arm and sliding it along your forearm. Optics dim to completely out as she opens her mouth a bit into the kiss, mmin softly. Ramjet relaxes even more as Slipstream's other hand touches his... he emits a matching sigh of contentment... His energon pump settles back into a nice steady pace. With his hand nearest to her, he moves it up towards her back in order to embrace her. Slipstream shifts closer as you put your hand on her back, her hand slights up to the upper arm now as her other hand grips yours a bit tighter. The kiss is slowly growing in intensity. Ramjet slides in even closer as he shifts some he draws Slipstream even closer, his intensity and passion growing by the Astrosecond. He pulls her as close as possible as his own grip tightens. Slipstream's hand eventually ends up on the back of your cone head, fingers flexing against it as she opens her mouth more and presses her canopy flush against your own. Ramjet lets out a soft cry of passion as she massages his cone head. He slides slightly so the canopies are just to the side of one and another, allowing them to become closer by a fraction os an inch... Ramjet squeezes her as tight as possible. Slipstream shivers slightly at the cry, vents exhale heated air against your frame as she attempts to cool down. Soft sounds of pleasure escape her as she kisses you. Ramjet own vents seem to reverse, absorbing Slipstream's heat. He continues his embrace as her own sounds cause his energon pump to increase again, Ramjet's hand glides up to her head, stroking it ever so softly. Slipstream has all but climbed into your lap at this point, a soft rumbling 'purr' sound comes out of her, possibly from her seeker engine. She pulls back from the kiss just a bit, "Mmm very much improved." is whispered. Ramjet optics flicker softly as he lets out a content sigh... he continues to embrace Slipstream as he smiles. "Practice makes perfect... " He whispers softly... content to hold her. Slipstream chuckles to that, leaning as much as she can into you without dislodging you from our perch. "Yes, yes it certainly does." Ramjet wraps his arm around Slipstream as he holds her. He tilts his head towards her as he talks. "I have always loved it out here, so quiet... so free... " Slipstream massages your cone with her fingers, "I can see the charm of the location. The company makes it better though." Ramjet smiles at her. "Now who is the flatterer... " His engines hum softly in time with the strokes, making a near purring sound. "Yes, the company has improved the view even more... " Slipstream smirks to that, "Guilty as charged." she murmurs, continuing her stroking, "Like that hm?" Ramjet nods his head as he opens his mouth to speak. So very softly he says, "Yes... " His optics flash at her. He rubs his arm gently across her shoulder and upper arm. "Primus, yes... " he manages to say again. Slipstream's wings shift back at your touch, "Then I'll add my other hand, if you wouldn't mind releasing it?" Ramjet optics flicker as if Slipstream has asked him to do the impossible... ever so slowly he lets go of her hand. "I don't mind... " Slipstream smiles and puts the other hand up to join the first in massaging your cone shaped head. "Good." Ramjet optics flicker off as Ramjet is lost for a long moment. His engine purring ever louder... .His now free hand spreads flat on the roof. A smiles around his dark optics. "You may be the Chaos Bringer... " He says very light-heartily. Slipstream hmms so that, "Tsk, surely you jest." she murmurs, moving her fingers up and down the cone now. Ramjet laughs. "Hahahaha... yes... I jest... " Her knew motion sends a shiver through his system... "No... you're the chaos bringer... ."His voices trails off into a sigh. Slipstream hms to that, "And what makes you say that hm?" Ramjet continues to shiver. "Cause, only the Chaos Bringer can steal my spark like this... " Slipstream pauses a moment, "Oh so I have your spark?" she asks, optics intense as she looks into yours. Ramjet optics would focus on Slipstream if they could turn back on, but her touch as rendered them useless. "Yesss... ." He says ever so slightly, knowing that lying futile. Slipstream lowers her hands down to the sides of your cone head and draws herself against you before a deep kiss is bestowed upon your lips. More intense than the last. Ramjet optics flicker back on as she plants the deepest kiss... .almost as quickly they flash off as he holds her as tight as he can! His intensity beyond that even of their sparing match. Slipstream flicks her tongue against your lips as he hands slide up and down your cone. A leg is thrown over one of your own as she is held so tight against you. Ramjet lets out a content moan as she throws her leg over her. His hands dig into her armor as he draws her even closer, he starts kissing her deeply as he presses her against himself. Slipstream shudders as you dig into sensitive spots, moaning into the kiss as she rubs on the cone a bit harder with each stroke of her hands against it. Scramjet shudders as she caresses his conehead. He now digs his fingers even deeper, completely lost in the moment. His grasp of reality gone as he submits into his passions... Slipstream slowly pulls away from the kiss, "Mmm, getting a little hot and heavy isn't it.." she murmurs huskily. Ramjet optics flash on as his reason comes back into effect. "I..I... bess... "He loosens his grip slightly as he smiles at her. "Just a bit... " He holds his hand up, his fingers spread ever so slightly. Slipstream smiles and moves to be in your lap, "Think you can handle it hm?" she asks cheekily, tilting her head so his hand rests on her cheek. Ramjet holds her softly as he leans back. "Maybe... .." A lopsided smile forms on his face. "Can you? My Liege... " Slipstream smirks to that question, "Oh I can. Just a bit worried about you is all." Ramjet optics flicker as he lets out a sigh. "I am not weak... " He leans in as he holds her slightly tighter. "It..it... " He hangs his head slightly. "It is all so foreign... I think this is the first time I have ever been... " He searches for the right word. "Happy." He adds softly. Slipstream leans against you, arms around your chest area now as she looks you in the optics. "Same here, but I am embracing it as tightly as we are currently. No plans to let go any time soon." Ramjet smiles at her as he nods firmly back towards her. "Yes... nothing could ever make me let go." He smiles at her. "I do am embracing it... " His optics flicker. "Just not as graceful as you." Slipstream hms and states, "Don't have to be graceful, just have to be you Ramjet." Ramjet smiles as he hugs her again. "That is the one thing I can do." He leans in close to her as his voice whispers towards her. "With you, I can be more than I am now... " Slipstream nuzzles the side of her helm against your cone head, "I would like to see more of you. Get to know you better." Ramjet optics flicker as he hears her words. "I also relish the idea of learning more about you." He leans in and hugs her tightly. "Although there isn't much to me... " He smiles at her. Slipstream turns her head to kiss the side of your mouth, "Let me be the judge of that." Ramjet lets out a chuckles as he he hears her. "By your command... " He holds her tightly. "Tell me Slipstream, what will you dream of tonight... " Slipstream hmms thoughtfully, "Oh I don't know... perhaps of being with you at the end of this war, in a cozy little home in the mountains. The sound of little seeklings filling the air with their joy." Ramjet laughs softly. "In the mountains, I pegged you for a city femme... " He chuckles. "Figured we would be on the other side of one of these roofs." Slipstream smiles to that, "City is too confining when you want to fly free Ramjet." Ramjet chuckles. "Fair enough... the mountains it is." He laughes. "I must confess, I have only known the city... except when on patrol." Slipstream hmms, "Well then we should go flying around the mountains, expand your horizons." Ramjet holds her again. "I would enjoy that... I am learning to love flying." He chuckles. Slipstream strokes your cone again softly, "You didn't love it before?" Ramjet lets out a purr... "What the.." He chuckles. "Never had that happen... " His optics flicker. "No... it feels so foreign... " Slipstream admits, "That's peculiar. Were you not made into your current frame?" Ramjet shrugs slightly. "I was given a choice, become a Seeker... " He chuckles. "Or see how hot the slag pits can get." His voice goes soft. "Before then, I could not fly." Slipstream frowns a little to this as she strokes your cone in a more comforting manner. "So you were a grounder?" Ramjet lets out a content side as his personal shields seem to lower. She could find out anyways, best she hears it from him... he figures. "Not even that... " He casts his eyes to the ground. "I lived in the shadows down there... nothing more than a criminal, scouring the streets looking to survive... " Slipstream cocks her head, "You weren't an Empty were you?" Ramjet head turns the side as if he was trying to add his face. "Maybe... we never saw it that way." He lets out a sigh. "I could fight, so I had had it better than some." Slipstream moves her hands to turn your face back towards you, "You have it better now because you chose life and the Decepticon way." Ramjet slowly moves his face towards her as he nods slightly. "Yes... " He smiles at her. "You didn't know? I figured whenever anyone looks at me they can see it." He motions to his nosecone. "It is why I have that, the reformatting process couldn't allow for the smooth-head cone folding." He lets a sigh. "My mark of shame... but you have changed that." Slipstream shakes her head to the question, "I honestly didn't know. But there is nothing wrong with it. I am glad you are a part of this army." Ramjet lets out a chuckle. "Yes, bringing glory to the Empire has given me a purpose, yet sometimes... I wonder how to serve the Empire best." Slipstream considers those words, then offers, "You serve it by doing missions, patrols, and fighting our enemies." Ramjet smiles as he motions to the Black Hole. "Yes, that is how... but how do we fight that?" Slipstream looks toward it and vents, "Time is running out on that answer and I have no idea if the scientists have discovered a way." Ramjet leans in towards Slipstream. "My fear is that we are going to have to work with the Auto-Scum, I don't think they have an answer, or if they do... they need our help." He lets out a sigh. "I think Cybertron is worth it, even if we have to work with our enemies... " He tenses, expecting an attack. Slipstream looks thoughtful about what the mech just said, "You may be right. But that decision is for Lord Megatron." Ramjet nods his head as he hears Slipstream's words. "But maybe we can help Lord Megatron... " He ponders. "I just don't know what else I can do... " Slipstream looks the mech in the optics, "And how do you suggest we help the Emperor?" Ramjet shrugs. "That is where I draw blanks... " Slipstream inclines her head to him, "As I said, it is up to him what we do. If that is to help the Autobots and their allies then we will do so or face the Emperor's wrath." Ramjet nods his head as he listens. "Yes, you are right... " He chuckles. "Tell me more about your sisters... I never knew the Mechs I was forged with." Slipstream shifts a bit as she gets more comfortable, "Well we share a frame type, but each of us has a different paint scheme. Each of us gained a personality that ushered us into the sort of skills we ended up learning. The eldest of us became an engineer, the second eldest a medic, the third a scientist." she pauses though, "Why didn't you know them?" Ramjet shrugs slightly. "Interesting... are you the youngest?" Ramjet shudders slightly. "When my optics first opened... I remember seeing others... but soon I whisked away to perform hard labor... " He looks off into the distance. "Honestly, I don't remember much from back then... Then one cycle I was alone with a knife and some mech at my feet." He shrugs. "Others just whisked me away, telling me I had to flee. They handed me credits... " He shakes his head. "Sorry, I am rambling." Slipstream nods, "I am the youngest. The tenth in a 10 frame line. And no you are not. I did say I wanted to know more about you." Discordia has disconnected. Ramjet smiles. "I bet it was interesting being the youngest... " He pulls her closer. "Yes, but that was a different life, a different mech." Slipstream hms softly, "It was yes. I learned things from my older sisters." Ramjet smiles at Slipstream. "Oh? What did they teach you?" Slipstream says, "Remember those stretches I showed you? I learned a few of those from them. I also learned a bit about the skill that each of them decided to focus upon and that influenced my choice on what I was going to do. Didn't hurt to hear Megatron speak so powerfully either though." Ramjet chuckles. "Oh, I remember the stretches... I do them... I only fall half the time now." He tilts his head. "You heard Lord Megatron speak?" Slipstream smirks to the reply as she embraces you, "Keep practicing and soon you won't fall at all. Oh yes I did get to hear him speak. Was actively recruiting those of us that were graduating from academy." Ramjet own chest seems to warm at the embrace. "Hahaha, something to look forward too... Although, I could use another lesson." He looks at Slipstream. "You had a choice? What did Megatron say that convinced you to join?" Slipstream nods as she resettles against you, "Of course I had a choice. As for what he said, the idea of seeing other worlds was something I wanted to do. Still want to do when we do get the chance to go offworld." Ramjet smiles as Slipstream, fills the Slipstream sized hole in his side. He points towards the heavens. "Yes, distant lands would be nice... think of the riches we could plunder!" He laughs softly. "You have always loved the stars?" Slipstream chuckles, "Yes exactly, worlds to find and gather resources to make the army larger, stronger. Maybe even make enough resources to rebuild our world." a nod given, "I have." Ramjet laughs as he points into the blackness. "Let's call that world... Slipstream's Domain!" He slides his finger off into the distance. "And that one, Ramjet's Conquest... " He looks at her as he brings his arm back around her chest. "Until I became a Seeker, I never looked into the sky. The first day I could fly... I came here... and stared into the sky. My first thought is I could touch the heavens... " He smiles, "But soon, I learned I wasn't quite that powerful." He draws her closer. "I thought I was the only one who looked at the sky and dreamed of its wonder." Slipstream smiles as you draw her against you again, her body warm as she idly carresses your back wih her hands. "I like that idea, except maybe we could be on the same planet and call it ours." her wings shift back and up, "You are strong enough for me and your dreams are my own as well." Ramjet smiles at her as he squeezes her tightly. Ramjet smiles at her as he squeezes her tightly. "I would like that... " He whispers into her ear. "Ma'am." Slipstream's wings flutter a bit behind her, "Yes, strong." she repeats, then a soft chuckle. "Ma'am is right." Ramjet laughs and he continues to grasp her. "I do listen... " Slipstream smiles to that, "Good, then listen up. We should get off this roof before someone misses one of us." Ramjet lets out a sigh. "I know you are right, but I don't want to let go... " He squeezes her tightly before his grip fades. "I enjoyed our talk... " Slipstream shifts slowly off your lap, "I did too, that and being close to you." she admits. "And we can always do this again." Ramjet smiles and nods. "So very true... " He runs one hand over the top of her head as he gets up. "And you didn't even have to stab me this time... " He chuckles and he then grabs Slipstream's hands. "Slipstream, I am honored to be your Mech and serve under you. I will do all that I can to make your proud." Slipstream gets up after you stroke the top of her helm, a broad smile given as you say that. She squeezes your hands. "I am happy to hear that Ramjet." she replies, giving you a soft kiss on the lips, "And I will hold you to it." Ramjet smiles and blushes at the kiss. "I wouldn't have it any otherway." He motions for her back into the enterance. "After you, Commander." Category:Ramjet's Logs Category:Slipstream's Logs